


Just Ducky

by CGotAnAccount



Series: ADVENTure Is Out There! [30]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Husbands in love, Keith is a Good Boy, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, shiro is a sappy boy, unusual milestone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount
Summary: “Hunk!” Keith barges into the lab where Hunk and Pidge are currently tinkering away on something or other, sending tools skittering off their tables as he slides around the corner and skids to a halt. “When's my anniversary?”“Uuuhhh.... buddy?” Hunk squints a him, hand paused in the middle of tightening a bolt. “Are you okay?”Pidge snorts from across the table, flipping her welding mask up as she flicks the blow torch off to smirk in his direction.“When has Keith ever been okay when it comes to Shiro?”
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: ADVENTure Is Out There! [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558660
Comments: 36
Kudos: 141





	Just Ducky

**Author's Note:**

> Day 30!  
> A smush of the prompts for Sharki and Infie

“Hunk!” Keith barges into the lab where Hunk and Pidge are currently tinkering away on something or other, sending tools skittering off their tables as he slides around the corner and skids to a halt. “When's my anniversary?”

“Uuuhhh.... buddy?” Hunk squints a him, hand paused in the middle of tightening a bolt. “Are you okay?”

Pidge snorts from across the table, flipping her welding mask up as she flicks the blow torch off to smirk in his direction.

“When has Keith ever been okay when it comes to Shiro?”

“Guuuys,” Keith whines, sweaty and just a tad frantic as he clutches as his heaving chest. “This is important!”

“Sorry, sorry.” Hunk shakes his head, wiping his hands on his pants as he thinks. “Your wedding anniversary was definitely a few months ago, late summer, remember?”

Keith nods, looking slightly less ill.

“And, if I recall correctly your first date was right after Shiro's birthday,” Pidge chimes in with a shrug. “At least, I think so. That's when you two were a lot more visibly schmoopy.”

“Yeah,” Keith nods, blowing out a breath of relief. “That's what I thought too, but then there's this box in our room...”

“A box?” Hunk perks up, leaving the bolt to cup his chin in his hands, prepared for any and all juicy tidbits. “What kind of box?”

“I don't know?” Keith raises his hands in his typical half shrug - like he does when something particularly confounding crops up and he can't make it go away by sheer force of will. “It's got a big bow on it... I thought maybe I forgot something.”

“Are you sure it's for you?” Pidge raises an eyebrow as she twirls a socket around her pinkie, always ready for a mystery. “It could be a gift for his crew members or something – maybe extra fancy name tags.”

Keith shakes his head, brows furrowed.

“No, Shiro doesn't need tags to remember their names... and the box had 'to my love' on it, so...”

Trailing off, he doesn't try to fight the blush as he shrugs again.

“Yeah that's definitely for you.” Hunk nods sagely, tapping the wrench to his chin as he squints at the back wall. “Is it like... the first time you two went hoverbike racing? Or maybe you saved his life today?”

“That's half the days on the calendar,” Pidge scoffs, reaching out for a high-five that Hunk happily provides as Keith scowls at them.

“Guys, this is serious,” Keith huffs, arms crossed now as he leans a hip against a nearby table. “What if I was supposed to remember what today was and get him something meaningful?” His fingers twist in the material of his jacket, face pulling into a worried frown as he gnaws on his lip. “And now he'll see how shit of a husband I am and it all goes downhill from here?”

Hunk and Pidge share a long suffering look, not bothering to open that can of worms as they shuck their various protective gear and usher Keith over to the tangle of computers.

“Alrighty, bud... here's what we're gonna do.”

Pidge pulls up three screens in quick succession – room entry logs, surveillance, and a chat program that requires his login access... though Keith is willing to bet that's just for his peace of mind. Her fingers fly over the keyboard as she splits the logs and cameras down to his and Shiro's entrances and exits on this day over the past four years back to when Atlas first woke up.

“Okay, so this list here-” she taps the screen with a red and black dot on it “-shows times you were together in the same room on this date, or when you left around the same time.”

She pulls up the other tab and cycles through some panels before pulling up a video feed.

“And this one here is linked to each record, sooo-” she tabs back and drags them side by side, clicking one logged record of them leaving a briefing room together. “-if you tap on that list it should pull up the corresponding feed... maybe you'll get a hint?”

“Ooh good thinking!” Hunk nods beside her squinting at the program. “Maybe one of you is carrying like a picnic basket or a bottle of wine or something.”

“Exactly!” Pidge beams at him, pretty much ignoring Keith as he covers his tablet and types in his password before crushing the screen to his chest. “He might even be able to find out how many years ago whatever it was happened.”

“Pidge, you're a life saver,” Keith sighs, feeling some of the tension bleed from his shoulders as he skims the list of possibilities. “Now up... can you just... tell me how to filter by date on the chat log?”

Hunk cocks his head at him as Pidge bursts into a round of cackling.

“Wouldn't it be easier just to have her do it?”

Keith goes violently red, sending Pidge into a fresh fit of howls as he clamps his arms even tighter around the screen.

“Maybe I want to learn?” he huffs, defensive as he scowls at Hunk. “Maybe Pidge won't always be here to answer my questions...”

“I'm sure she wouldn't mi-”

“It's the sexting.”

Hunk chokes off with a wheeze, grimacing over Keith's shoulder as Pidge smirks at him.

“Piiidge,” Keith moans, burying his face in his hands. “Stop bullying me.”

“Sorry, leader.” She snaps to attention with a crisp salute, smile no less mocking. “Green Paladin reporting for training duty.”

“I hate you.”

“Okay, yeah that's-” Hunk shakes his head, pointedly not looking at either of them as he pokes at the big screen. “-that's more than I needed to know.” He shudders, tapping in his own communication login to bring it up on the screen. “It's this button up here, then filter by person, then by date.”

He doesn't look at Keith at all as the blushing man inches his tablet away from his chest to apply the filters.

“I'm just gonna...” Hunk jerks his thumb at the door, still shaking his head. “Yeah... good luck with that!”

Pidge's cackles follow him into the hallway.

“Look at that, you scarred him,” she wheezes, heels kicking as she plops herself on a table. “He's never going to be able to look Shiro in the eye again.”

“This is your fault,” Keith grumbles as he scrolls through the logs, tabbing between the three screens of possibilities. “I was perfectly happy to be discreet... something _you_ apparently have never encountered.”

“Nope!” She pops the p and fiddles with a spanner on the table, squinting at the room access logs as they scroll by. “And neither have you and Shiro judging by all these joint trips to the locker room.”

“Wha-” Keith sputters, whipping his head up at her. “We were showering... they're after the gym!”

“Yeah, I bet you were.” She smirks, eyebrows wiggling as she makes air quotes. “Showering together after getting all hot and sweaty, seems reasonable.”

“It is!” Keith insists with a huff, refusing to be painted like some villainous sex fiend sullying up the surfaces of Atlas. They'd fucked in the showers maybe three times – and not at all since that close call with a cadet who had eaten something that didn't agree with him, effectively trapping them while they listened to his pain. “I didn't come here for this!”

“You're welcome to leave then.” Pidge shrugs, eyes dancing as Keith fumes. “I'll send all of this to your pad so you can stew in peace... or whatever it is you get up to when you read your steamy chat logs.”

Keith's response is a finger held high as he stomps out, cheeks burning, followed by the sound of Pidge's laughter.

Two hours later he's not much closer to figuring out what the giant box in the kitchen is meant to be celebrating – and he's loathe to open it until he can provide some sort of appropriate gift of his own. The best reason he can come up with is that they once made tentative plans to go to dinner today, four years ago in the early days of their relationship... everything else is business as usual or the occasional flirty message.

He's still wracking his brain over what could be so important about that dinner when the roses show up. There's a ridiculous number of vases carried into their quarters by grinning cadets, all wearing their finest dress uniforms as they gently set their burdens on every flat surface before snapping crisp salutes and marching out. It's surreal.

It's also indicative of a celebration much more important than 'maybe we can go get thai food tonight'.

Keith's starting to sweat, surround by the sweet perfume of countless roses, a riot of colors brightening up their home. He's got absolutely no clue what the hell is going on, and is becoming more and more sure that whatever he does is going to be a disappointment in the face of all this.

There's only one thing left to do.

The ribbon on the box taunts him for his failures as he tugs it open, hoping for a card or something inside to clue him in so he can save the tattered remnants of his dignity and figure out what to get Shiro in return.

Unfortunately, the contents are... less than helpful.

A sea of rubber ducks, half black and half red, smiling up at him with their cheery black eyes. There must be two hundred of them, and not a single one contains the secrets of today.

“What the fuck, Shiro...” Keith whispers to himself, digging a hand into the box and coming up with more ducks and not a single answer. “What... the fuck.”

Maybe this is some sort of fetish long-hidden that Shiro is trying to share with him? Plying him with roses to sweeten the deal? It's not like they haven't done stranger things... quacking in bed would be odd but not a deal breaker...

Or maybe these are toys meant for Kosmo? Shiro has called Kosmo his love before, but Kosmo can't read, and can't really open the box without thumbs... and if it was for him then Keith is an asshole for opening his good boy's gift.

The buzzing of his communicator pulls him from his bewildered musings.

'Hey baby, did you get your surprise?'

Keith grimaces down at the tablet before darting a look around the room.

'They're gorgeous Shiro! <3'

He hopes the heart conveys only his love and not the creeping hysteria that Keith feels budding behind his eyes.

'Only the best for you, husband ;)'

“Well fuck.”

Keith flops down onto the couch, engulfed by the smell of roses and new rubber. He's really, truly not sure what he did to deserve Shiro's fondness this time, but he's not going to question it too much. After all, it cant be too obvious if Pidge and Hunk couldn't figure it out immediately.

Really, there's only one foolproof way to go here in terms of what to give Shiro back, one thing he knows without a doubt Shiro loves to receive...

“Keith, baby, I'm home!”

Keith can hear the smile in Shiro's voice as he kicks off his shoes in the entry way, wiggling with anticipation from his perch.

“I'm in here, starlight,” he calls back, voice husky as he shifts into the most inviting pose he can. “I've been waiting for you.”

Shiro chuckles from the hallway, no doubt following the trail of roses that Keith had painstakingly created, careful not to damage any of the sweet gifts that Shiro had been so thoughtful to provide. The flickering lanterns placed around the house cast dancing shadows, illuminating Shiro's own as it comes into view in the hallway.

“I guess you liked the gifts then...” Shiro trails off, the words dying on his lips as he steps into the room.

And sees Keith, spread out in all his glory, clad in only a pair of lacy red shorts.

Lounging midst a sea of rubber duckies.

“Hello sweetheart,” Keith purrs, arching his back and crooking a finger toward his stunned husband, shifting the sea of ducks and drawing little squeaks from around him. “Thank you for the surprise.”

“Wh-” Shiro wheezes out, stumbling forward as if drawn by some magnetic force to his beautiful prize. “Why are there so many?”

Keith freezes, eyebrows raising and smile twisting just a little manic as he stares at Shiro.

“What do you mean... you bought them.”

“I bought _two_.”

“ _What_?”

Keith's jaw drops as he gestures at the ocean of rubber duckies he'd painstakingly paired together – no Shiro duck without its Keith.

“Shiro this is more than two!”

Shiro shakes his head, boggling at the sheer volume of vulcanized fowl.

“They were listed by weight! I thought it was two big ones!”

“Shiro,” Keith groans burying his face in his hands, ignoring the squeaking from all sides. “Not that they're not cute... but why two giant rubber ducks?”

Broad shoulders hunch as Shiro ducks his head, sheepish and tinged with embarrassment in a way that Keith needs to wipe away immediately.

“Well, it's um... it's stupid-” Shiro hedges, shuffling forward to plunk down on the edge of the bed, jostling several of their new companions. “I wanted to surprise you with something silly and cute because I love you, so...”

“Aw, Shiro...” Keith shuffles forward, creating a squeaky trail as he leans to wrap around his husband's shoulders from behind. “Nothing you could ever do for me is stupid. They're adorable, and the roses are beautiful.”

Shiro twists to smile at him, grateful as he presses a kiss to Keith's forehead.

“Even if I try to make grand gestures for something as silly as the anniversary of our two-hundredth date?”

“That's what this was?” Keith rears back laughing, reaching out to cup Shiro's face in his hands. “My sweet, silly husband... I was worried I forgot something huge.”

“Heh... sorry,” Shiro snickers, leaning in to accept more of Keith's peppered kisses, tangling their fingers together. “A few weeks ago I walked by that pond where we fed the ducks - you know, the one by the thai place?” He shrugs as Keith barks a laugh and nods into his shoulder. “Well, I thought it would be a good excuse to surprise you.”

“Well consider me surprised.”

Keith leans up to kiss him square on the mouth, firm and smiling against the most ridiculously wonderful man in the universe. Shiro hums his appreciation against Keith's lips, curling an arm around his waist to tip him backward.

Onto a squeaking sea of ducks.

“Shiro!” Keith breaks the kiss with a sputtered laugh as the toys wheeze and squeal beneath them. “I am not going to fuck you on top of these ducks, it was for the aesthetic only.”

Shiro pouts for half a second before sweeping them all off the bed, haphazard in a sea of squawks and whines as they waterfall over the edge. He can deal with the cleanup later.

“Well, pretty baby,” he murmurs, pressing kisses down Keith's chest as he hooks his fingers in the waistband of his underwear. “Here's to another two hundred.”


End file.
